Contagion (Level)
Contagion is the twelfth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame which sees the TF-141 infiltrate a Russian Biological Warfare Facility to prevent Makarov from obtaining a lethal weaponized strain of the Ebola Virus Player Character: - Sgt Catherine "Amazon" Cortez Previous Level Confidential Material Next Level Romeo Sierra Walkthrough The level starts with Cortez, Onyx, Huntsman and Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland arriving in the air space above the Russian Bio Lab in an Mi-26 ‘Halo’ just as a thick bank of fog begins to roll in over the complex. Using a radio beacon planted by Russian Loyalists the TF-141 open the Halo’s rear door and perform a H.A.L.O (High Altitude, Low Opening) jump landing undetected just inside the lab’s perimeter. After disconnecting from their parachute the TF-141 Agents move out silently evading the Dog Patrols and a BTR-80 before reaching a stand of trees outside the main laboratory. As they begin to move out a lost Russian Soldier activates a hidden Trip Flare which reveals their location to the guarding Russian Troops which quickly converge on their location. As they are ordered to surrender by the Russians an annex building on the other side of the lab explodes and a pair of F-15s fly overhead. Shocked by the explosions the Russians are quickly taken out by the TF-141 as American Troops engage the guards at the gate. Heading to one of the lab buildings Huntsman and Cortez cover Onyx and Heron from the tree line as they activate a key-pad to gain access to the interior. Once unlocked the team heads inside and takes out the security inside before activating the lift down to the main pathogen storage area. As the lift arrives more Spetsnaz troops attack but are distracted as the Americans begin to fire Tear Gas Rounds into the building. Reaching the lift the TF-141 head to the sub-level and head through the de-contamination room before entering the laboratory. As they head through the rooms looking for the ‘virus abort control centre’ the team is forced to separate due to a malfunctioning door with Onyx and Heron locked on one side and Huntsman and Cortez on the other. Having been separated from the others Cortez and Huntsman look for a way to rejoin the others but instead arrive at a vehicle depot containing Ambulances and BTRs modified to resist biological and chemical attack. As they leave this area the doors open and an American Stryker arrives and unloads a unit of US Navy Seals equipped with SPAS-12 equipped with Dragon’s Breath Rounds. Hiding behind one of the BTRs Huntsman recognizes the commander as one of Makarov’s Men from the Russian Airport Siege before being spotted by the faux ‘Americans’ who open fire before being killed by Onyx and Heron who have arrived from a separate area. After meeting back with the others Heron explains that these laboratories are decoys and that the main virus storage unit is located three levels below. Just as the TF-141 begin to move out more of Makarov’s disguised troops arrive and open fire before also being taken out. Heading to a second lift shaft the TF-141 climb down the ladder inside finally reaching the right level. After emerging from the lift they quickly find the correct room and kill the Spetsnaz and Technicians inside the main control centre. Activating the procedure, Onyx, Heron and Cortez head into the main virus storage centre while Huntsman walks them through the abort sequence. After killing six of the seven virus tubes, Makarov and his men arrive executing Huntsman before bragging that the capture of the virus was never his plan before flooding the chamber with Weaponized Nova 6 Gas. Quickly the team activate their Gas Masks and wade through the gas filled corridors fighting off specialized Spetsnaz troops before finally arriving at the lift shaft quickly repelling back up to the main laboratory. Returning to the Garage the TF-141 commandeer one of the BTRs and begin the hunt for Makarov, who has fled the facility in a UAZ-469 and is heading towards his escape helicopter. Driving the BTR Cortez engages HUMVEEs, ZPUs and Spetsnaz Guard Towers armed with RPO-Z Shmels before arriving at the Ultranationalist Landing Zone just as Makarov heads for a MI-8 ‘Hip’ in a bid to escape. Destroying the Hip, Cortez and the others are then targeted by Makarov with a MILAN Anti Tank Launcher destroying the BTR. Escaping just in time Cortez finds Onyx cradling Heron’s dead body in her arms as Russian reinforcements arrive. On the run Cortez dodges search lights of a pair of Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ Helicopters which are coordinating with a nearby guard tower. Climbing the structure Cortez takes out the gunners before manning the RPOs to shoot down the Havocs and Ultranationalists attacking Onyx by the BTR. As Cortez fires the last shot Makarov and his men capture Onyx who commits suicide before they can kill her. Using a zip-wire Cortez escapes the tower before landing in second building filled with Ultranationalists. Just as they are about to execute her Makarov steps in telling them that Cortez is the perfect bait for Captain Price before ordering his men to prep Cortez for transport. Cortez fights back but is subdued by Makarov using a Talon Stun Gun who then bends down and whispers something inaudible, to the player, in her ear. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons Supressed M9 w/ Tactical Knife, Frag Greandes, Semtex Found in Level Initial Supply Drop Silenced SCAR-H, Silenced MAC-10 Akimbo, TAR-21 w/ Shotgun, Silenced MP5K, AA-12 Spetsnaz Units AK-47, TAR-21, Skorpion, Vector, Dragunov, MG4, RPD, Striker, KS-23, M9, PP2000, RPG-7, RPO-Z Shmel Makarov’s Fake Americans SCAR-H, M4A1, UMP45, MG4, M240, G18, MAC-10, AA-12, SPAS-12, Riot Buckler, M9, Desert Eagle, MILAN AT Launcher (Makarov Only), AT4 Transcript Satellite tracks east over Europe and then over the Russian Border Heron: - The Americans will keep the Russians busy while we complete our mission. The Satellite shows the events of Rolling Thunder and Tomorrow Moscow Onyx: - What’s the infiltration plan sir? Heron: - The Russian Loyalists have infiltrated the compound and selected a landing site for us. A map of the compound appears alongside a weather report Heron: - We are going to perform a HALO jump and land at the site before resupplying at a hidden ammo cache Huntsman: - What kind of opposition are we facing? Schematics of the compound are overlaid with images of a BTR, Guard Tower and the RPO Shmel Heron: -Security is tight but is gradually being moved away from this facility to Moscow to keep the Americans from taking the capitol. Onyx: - What are instructions when it comes to taking out Makarov? Heron: - Price wants Makarov preferably alive but if we can’t safely contain him, we have orders to shoot on sight. The Satellite tracks across the Pacific to Koltsovo, Russia Heron: - When we get inside we are to abort the virus containers. No one gets their hands on them. Cortez you and Onyx will be in charge of this since you have some expertise in this field The Satellite zooms in and finds an Mi-26 Halo heading North East towards the compound Heron: - It ends know. Cut Scene Ends The level begins with Cortez, Onyx, Huntsman and Heron looking out the back of the Mi-26 Halo. The back slowly creeps down revealing the clouds below them. Russian Pilot: - This is where you get off. Heron: - Yeah, Okay Amazon lead the way Amazon steps off and plunges towards the ground as an altimeter counts down in the corner of the screen Heron: - Amazon when the count reaches 500m pop your chute, Be careful though while the fog hides us from the Russians it will also make landing quite tricky. Cortez reaches 500m and pops her chute. Once landed she folds the parachute up and pops it in a backpack. Heron: - Everyone down, He pulls a large cylinder out of the rocks and opens it up revealing weapons Okay everybody pick your weapons and fall in. Huntsman you are on point. The TF-141 move out and encounter their first enemy patrol Huntsman: - Three Man Patrol in the clearing up ahead Heron: - Wait for them to move buy or take them out The Enemy Patrol moves on. The TF-141 move to the next area and find more enemies Huntsman: - Six Foot Mobiles and Two Attack Dogs splitting into two groups. One Group moves on leaving three soldiers and a dog behind. The Enemy Patrol starts to move towards the TF-141. Heron: - Cortez take out the dog, Huntsman, Onyx take out the two soldiers behind I will take the handler The TF-141 take out their targets Cortez: - Bad Dog Heron: - Keep moving, maps show an access road up ahead The TF-141 reach the edge of the access road Onyx: - Stop Enemy Patrol incoming A BTR and six soldiers following it walk pass. Huntsman: - All clear The TF-141 cross the road and come to the edge of the compound Onyx: - There it is. Russian Soldier: - (In Russian) Why are the toilets always locked down when I’m on patrol. Heron: - Careful, One Foot Mobile up-ahead Russian Soldier: - (In Russian) Hey there is something down here. He pulls the wire activating the Trip Flare which reveals the TF-141 Russian Soldier: - Intruders in section C9 all troops to C9 The TF-141 kill the Russian Soldier but the sound of Soldiers arriving from the access road can be heard Cornel Pavtenko: - Stop where you are, turn around and put your weapons of the floor Heron: - This is not part of the plan. Keep calm and do what he says…for now. Cornel Pavtenko: - (To Russian Soldiers) Go and secure them Russian Soldier 2: - I can barely hear you over the sound of those MiGs An explosion sounds behind the TF-141, the Russians looks stunned Heron: - Now The TF-141 attack and defeat the Russians as they look on horrified at what has just happened Cortez: - Why didn’t they shoot us? They turn around Huntsman: - That’s why, Makarov must already be making his move. Heron: - Onyx come with me and override the key-pad. Huntsman, Cortez keep us covered Heron and Onyx move up to the door as the sound of a fire-fight can be heard in the distance Cortez: - Got a visual on the gate. Bad News it’s not Makarov. Onyx: - Who is it? Cortez: - Americans Heron: - Our mission is still the same. Nobody leaves with that virus. The door lock clicks Okay we are in. Move up and check your corners The TF-141 head inside the building Heron: - Lab is inside He Pushes the button on the lift ''Set up here and keep the door and lift covered. Security will be coming up to fight off the Americans ''Tear Gas rounds crash through the windows and sky light filling the area with gas Heron: - Tear Gas. Hold on a little longer we need to preserve the air in our gas masks The Lift Doors open and six Russians Soldiers emerge but are quickly taken out by the TF-141 Heron: - Let’s Move The TF-141 head inside the lift and go down to sub-level 2 the lowest available floor Heron: - Huntsman when those doors open get ready to Flashbang anyone on the other side. The doors open and Huntsman flashbangs the Russians outside. Before they can recover the TF-141 take them down Huntsman: - This is our floor. Looks like the only way into the lab is through Decontamination The door to Decontamination is opened and the Technicians inside taken out. The TF-141 are pressure washed before being allowed to leave the chamber Heron: - The Virus Abort Centre is on this floor down that corridor. Huntsman, Cortez cover us as we move up Heron and Onyx move into the corridor but as Huntsman and Cortez move to join them a door slams shut locking them out Heron: - Huntsman, Cortez can you hear me? Are you alright? Cortez: - We are okay and will try and find another way to the Virus Abort Room Heron: - Good contact us if you have any trouble. Huntsman and Cortez head down some deserted corridors Huntsman: - This place is deserted Cortez: - It may have something to do with the attack going on upstairs Huntsman: - That’s not what I’m talking about. There should be hundreds of research staff in a facility this size. Where are they all? Cortez: - Maybe Makarov got to them first? Or maybe they are all on a break The sound of a firefight can be heard behind a door. Huntsman stealth-fully opens the door and the two slip through to find a US Striker deploying troops in an underground garage Huntsman: - Stay behind cover and wait for the Striker to move on. American Soldier: - Get these doors open. Huntsman: - That man, he looks familiar He Opens an App on his phone and starts skimming through a database as Russian Soldiers arrive but are quickly killed by the Shotgun Wielding Americans American Soldier: - Kill everyone you find. Leave no Survivors Heron: - Cortez, Huntsman come in, where are you. Cortez: - In an underground garage. The Americans are here and they are beginning to spread throughout the base Huntsman: - They are not Americans, the leader we just saw looked familiar so I ran image recognition. His name is Anatoly. He was Makarov’s get away driver during the Russian Airport Siege Heron: - Then we have a problem. The Virus Storage Lab is on Sub Level 5. Power to all non containment systems has been cut so we can’t get down their easily. We are heading to your position A Fake American suddenly located their position and opens fire. Huntsman and Cortez fight them off as they move up a catwalk to Heron and Onyx’s location as the Stryker and Americans continue to fire on them. Slipping inside they arrive at a lift it’s doors jammed open. Onyx: - Use the Emergency Ladder to climb down to the bottom floor The TF-141 climb down and land on the lift’s roof before climbing in where Onyx uses a plasma lance to cut through the door Heron: - There’s the main control room, dead ahead. The TF-141 breach the door and kill the technicians and Spetsnaz inside. Huntsman sits down and brings up the commands to abort the virus canisters Onyx: - Amazon come on we have biological weapons to abort Onyx, Heron and Cortez abort five of the six canisters. Just as Heron goes to do the sixth a gun shot rings out and Huntsman falls to the floor as Makarov stands over his dead body Makarov: - Looks like Captain Price sent his B Team Heron: - Makarov, it’s over all the virus canisters are aborted. There is nothing left for you. Makarov: - You idiots I didn’t come here for the virus canisters. What I needed was Captain Price. I have a very nasty death planned for him but since he isn’t here you will have to do. Makarov press a button and gas is injected into the room Heron: - Gas Masks on Makarov: - You won’t be leaving here The TF-141 put Gas Masks on and break the window of the control room but find that Makarov is gone. Running through the corridors they encounter a few Spetsnaz and Ultranationalists fighting but keep moving until they find an emergency staircase. Heading up they emerge in a room just off the garage. Opening the door they see Makarov and Anatoly jump in a UAZ and head off. Heron: - Into the BTR, we have to catch Makarov before he gets away Jumping in the BTR Cortez mans the Cannon and MG as they chase the UAZ to the runway on the other side of the base. On the way they avoid enemy HUMVEEs driven by Ultranationalists and Guard Towers with Spetsnaz firing Thermobaric Rockets at them. Soon they spot Makarov’s escape chopper, a Mi-8 and shoot it down before they can escape Cortez: - Looks like Makarov’s not going anywhere Makarov pulls a MILAN AT Launcher out of the UAZ and fires it at the BTR causing a massive explosion. Cortez and Onyx struggle free of the wreckage followed by Heron who is caught by the vehicles explosion as Makarov fires a second missile at them Onyx: - Kyle no. Cortez: - We can’t stay here. We have to leave him Onyx: - I won’t, get Makarov for me Cortez: - Onyx I need you help. Snap out of it. Onyx shakes her head ''Fine hold on I’m going to clear the way ''Cortez runs to a nearby Guard Tower dodging enemy spot lights before climbing up and killing the two soldiers here. Using the Shmel mounted in the tower she fights off waves of Ultranationalists until she runs out of ammo Makarov: - Take her she will do. Men come to grab Onyx. As they reach her she shoots two of the men with a pistol before turning it on herself Makarov: - There’s another one. Bring her to me. Cortez jumps on the zip-wire from the tower and lands in an adjacent building. Ultranationalists break in and hold her at gun-point. Soldier: - Let’s Execute her now Makarov: - Neyet she is important. Captain Price will come for her and then we will have him Cortez: - He won’t come. Makarov moves up and whispers something before Shocking her with a Stun Gun Makarov: - Prep her for transport; we have what we came for Intel Intel No. 31 (1/3) Located in one of the Ammo Crates in the area where you land after the HALO Jump Intel No. 32 (2/3) In a room off the main hallway after the Nova 6 has been released, Open the door and kill the two soldiers inside to find the Intel Laptop in a Cupboard Intel No. 33 (3/3) Found Hanging from the Zip Wire. Grab it when you leave the tower with the Shmel inside Achievements Down with the Sickness (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened Difficulty Burn Like a Bumblebee (10G): - Kill 10 enemies with a single Shmel Rocket Trivia HALO Jump Despite being classified as a HALO Jump the Mi-26 is unable to reach the height required for a modern jump on this type The Jump itself is done correctly however, with the lowest ranking member of the team jumping first Despite being mentioned no Russian Loyalists are seen in this level If you are caught before the flare is activated the player is sent back to the last checkpoint The BTR that moves along the access road is the type equipped with an ADS Emitter The capture of the TF-141 is similar to the one that occurred in Cliffhanger Additionally Cornel Pavtenko is voiced by the same actor as Major Petrov The F-15s can be seen flying around when you HALO jump if you glitch out of bounds Sub Level 2 If the player zooms in on the key pad they can see that the password is COD2468, which refers to all the Call of Duty games that Infinity Ward have created Photos of the characters from Call of Duty Zombies can be seen in some of the labs Additionally Four Bodies can be found on morgue tables inside one of the rooms The Decontamination Procedure appears to be automated despite most likely requiring human input to start and supervise the procedure The player occasionally will get stuck on the ‘wrong side’ of the door and have to restart the level The ambulances in the garage are the same as the one in No Russian The SPAS-12 Dragon’s Breath is the only weapon to feature alternative ammo in the Campaign of Modern Warfare Endgame As well as Anatoly one of the Fake Americans has the same appearance as Pharaoh, one of the few surviving terrorists from the No Russian Mission Sub Level 5 All the rooms are locked by key pads on the way into the room, however on the way back they are all open The six containers have different virus’s in them; the two the player is instructed to abort are Smallpox and SARS. The other four containers hold Ebola, Pneumonic Plague, Avian Influenza and Chikungunya, the only container that is not aborted. Although Heron says that all the virus has been aborted it is possible that there are other storage areas in the facility This is Makarov’s first full appearance in Call of Duty Endgame The Nova 6 Gas also makes it’s first appearance in Call of Duty Endgame but seems to work less slowly then it did in Black Ops The BTR that the player steals in invincible until it reaches the runway If Makarov escapes in the Mi-8 but you still shoot it down he will glitch onto the runway but still be okay Guard Tower Finale The Shmel is not reloadable in real life When the player shoots down the two Havocs they should in theory crush Onyx and Heron when they fall Onyx uses an M9 to kill herself yet that shots sound like a G18 The player can fall off the Zip Wire If the player turns on sub-titles they still won’t find out what Makarov says to Cortez Miscellaneous This is the last level that Onyx, Heron and Huntsman are seen in Down with the Sickness is reference to the song by the American Band Disturbed. The song can actually be heard as you get in the BTR The achievement Burn like a Bumblebee comes from the saying ‘Float like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee’ and the Russian to English translation of Shmel which is Bumblebee Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels